There is more to it
by Intoadifferentworld1
Summary: * A year after Dark war* Clary Fray wants to find out more about the shadow world, but what she finds isn't what she imagined, A world that is sort of like her own but different. This makes her want to find out more but a very good timing event brings these two worlds together and may change the shadow world forever! * A lot of Mystery, Drama, Adventure and Romance*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Another World

As Clary lay next to her boyfriend Jace who was fast asleep, she thought about their world how different it is to the mundane world, how there are things that she hasn't even discovered about it, no one has and she is going to find them out once and for all.

"Jace" she whispered

"Mmm?" Jace mumbled against his pillow

"Wake up, I want to talk" Clary said grabbing Jace's arm, As he got up he had a worried but confused look on his face Clary knewwhat he was thinking.

"Is it bad? " He said "did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," she said with a smile "I just…well I feel as though there is more out there you know like yeah there is the shadow world but what if there is more ? "

"What do you mean?" he said yawning

"There must be more to the shadow world" she got up "and I want to find out what "

Jace, still in the half asleep was looking at his girlfriend with such love in his eyes he grabbed her wrist, pulled her on himself and kissed her passionately.

…

At breakfast Isabelle suggested going to the mall so she can get tighter, black leather clothes not like she has enough for an entire army but Clary needed to get something from there as well so she agreed.

…_.._

Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa and Christian were getting ready to leave the mall it was an overcast day so it was a perfect time to go shopping but it was getting dark quick so after Lissa and Christen did their shopping they were heading home.

"So, tomorrow is – "Eddie Begun

"Masons Birthday" Rose Interrupted with a sigh"I know"

"I miss him" Eddie said looking ahead at Lissa and Christian

Rose grabbed Eddies hand without looking at him and without saying anything she could feel him tense then relax. _This is going to be hard _Rose thought.

"Could you walk any slower?" Christian yelled from in front of a clothing store

"I could yes" Rose said looking at her feet and taking little small steps towards Christian and Lissa

"ROSE!" Eddie screamed, but before she could react she ran into someone, both tumbling to the floor. Rose lay on the cold mall floor staring up in a daze and something was tickling her cheek…Something red and it smelt like mangos.

"You're on my arm "the red hair said.

…

Clary could hear the girls breathing in her ear and her arm felt numb

"Oh, sorry "the girl said lifting her back to free Clary's arm, as they both got up clary could see how gorgeous the girl was, warm brown eyes, long dark hair and well similar clothing to what clary was wearing which was protection gear just in case something happens but doesn't look any different than normal black leather clothing.

"Rosa, are you okay?" said the tall, dark haired man with a Russian accent

"Yeah, I'm fine" the girl smiled then looked at clary "how's your-"

"I like what you are wearing "Izzy interrupted the girl

"Err thanks I guess "she said, when clary looked away from the girl she could see that the people she is with gathered behind and beside her, the Russian dude next to her which looked like he was trying to protect her and a dark haired guy who was very pale, there also was a stunning Blonde who was too very pale and another boy who looked very protective over both girls, But something about them all seemed different to Clary, the way they stood and the looks they gave and the clothing she knew something was extremely different.

"My name is Clary and this is Isabel, Alec, Jace and Magnus" Clary said pointing when saying their names, the Blonde haired girl smiled and held Rosa's hand

"My name is Lissa and this is Rose" she said tugging on her hand gently "Christen, Dimitri and Eddie" Lissa pointed to each of them when she said their name.

"So now that we all know each other" said Rose giving a polite but not polite smile "we should go before its dark "

"I think you're a little too late then." Jace said grinning, Clary elbowed him, and Rose just glared and grabbed Lissa by the hand

"Nice meeting you!" Lissa yelled as Rose dragged her by the hand as the others follow sharing grins and laughs in the opposite direction.

…..

As the bunch were leaving Clary could see marks on Dimitri's, Eddie's and Rose's necks, they didn't look like runes, though they all had the same but Dimitri has more little stars then the other two, _something is very different with these people_ Clary thought

"Earth to fray" She saw a hand waving over her eyes, Simon.

"Yeah?" she said struggling to look away from that group

"We are going home, there is like a freak storm coming" he said spreading his hands to a big round shape to symbolise the storm.

In the underground car park, it was dark and it was silent, only a couple cars were left and Clary had the strangest feeling in her stomach and if on cue she heard a noise like smashing glass come from around the corner then a Russian accent yell "ROSE!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Do we ever get a day off ?

A large group of them stood on a nearby car their red eyes staring back at rose and their white sharp smile mocking her, that's one thing that really pisses her off. She had already made her way over to Lissa where Dimitri was standing with his stake already out; Christian was close by with Eddie.

" You should probably know that I'll enjoy watching that smile fade when I kill you "Rose said smiling and hit the button on her UV light.

…..

When Clary reached the corner she saw the girl, Rose shine a bright light in someone's eyes and run forward, when the light disappeared she could see what was really happening.

"By the angel" Izzy said "are they shadow hunters?"

"CLARY!" Jace yelled

Clary didn't look back at Jace, she pulled her seraphs blade out, whispered its name and continued running towards Rose. Rose was in front of Lissa and Christian their backs against the wall, while Eddie and Dimitri were on either side. Clary could see two vampires coming towards Rose and she could feel the pulse of her blade in her palm and she smiled. When she got to the first vampire she could already feel his presents behind her, Jace. The vampire struck out at Clary and she dodged just missing her head and she slashed the vampire's leg, red eyes showed pain and he went to the floor _they make it so easy _Clary thought as she drove her blade into the vampires chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clary heard a voice shout. Jace had already killed two vampires beside her, Alec and Izzy were finishing off and it seemed as though the vampires scattered and left, well besides the dead ones…which was a lot.

"We were saving your asses" Jace said looking at Rose who was breathing just as heavy as all of us were "You're welcome"

"My ass doesn't need saving" she said with anger in her eyes stepping forward "But I think yours w-"

"Rose!" Lissa was beside her "There were too many strigoi for just three of you, they help us, be thankful "

Rose looked at her, and then down at Clary's hand and Pointed at the seraph blade. "What the hell is that?"

…..

Rose could see the blade in Clary's hand, it looked like a glowing blade but not really a blade _this is too creepy _she thought.

"It's an angel blade, "Clary looked at Jace with wide eyes "A weapon Shadow hunter's use"

"Jace!" Alec protested

"They were fighting vampires Alec "Izzy said grabbing his arm

"They didn't call them vampires though" Simon said

"Stop talking like we're not here "Rose hissed, Lissa stepped forward and took a deep breath

"So obviously you have some connection here," Lissa said "we will explain everything, but not here, it's too dangerous "

_This New York trip has become so much more interesting _Rose thought, as the group of them followed behind Clary's car, Rose couldn't stop looking at Dimitri, his hair messy yet still perfect to her and his muscles showing through his jacket and how much love she has for this man, her man. He looks at her and gave her that flawless smile.

When they reach their destination it looked like a dump until she focused, It looked like a palace so beautiful.

"Pretty sure these people are rich" Eddie said smiling. Rose saw the gates open and they got out of their car, and followed the strange group inside. When they got inside Lissa felt a little sting and looked at Christian _He felt it too _she thought.

"So, this is the New York institute" Jace said spreading his arms to indicate the palace

"Institute?" Dimitri asked, Jace and his group were leading them to this grand Door, and when he opened the door Rose could see a fire place and books upon books _it's a library_ Rose thought as she heard Dimitri take a breath, He loves books a little smile reached her lips.

"Please sit," Clary asked "would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes, thank you "Lissa smiled, Clary and Isabel left chatting

"So, Care to explain why you help in the strigoi attack?" Rose said giving Jace an evil stare

"As I said before, we were saving your a-"Jace was interrupted

"When we see danger, especially with down worlders" Clary said placing cups on the table as Isabel put a jug of water down "We protect and as we thought you were just mundanes that were getting attacked we helped, until we saw you were fighting back" she glanced at Rose and smiled

"What are you? Dhampir? "Eddie said

"What is a Dhampir ?" Isabel asked, she looked at Alec who was confused

"Protectors of the Moroi" Eddie said

" Moroi?" Alec asked

"Really? You don't know anything do you?" Rose said

"It's because you have never explored their world and they haven't with yours" It was Magnus that spoke, His unusual cat eyes made Rose think of Lissa's old cat Oscar and all the glitter, spiky hair and makeup made her think of the times when her and Lissa would dress up when they were younger.

"What?" Alec asked Magnus

"Rose, Dimitri and Eddie are half human-half vampire which are called Dhampir they protect mortal vampires the Moroi" Magnus pointed at Christian and Lissa "From, immortal Vampires, the Strigoi"

"And you didn't tell us this… why?" Alec looked at Magnus

"I didn't know until I saw them fight with stakes, even then I was suspicious, but then I saw their marks and it put the pieces in the puzzle" Magnus said holding Alec's hand

"Okay, so you know about us" Rose said "Now your turn"

"Well, we are shadow hunters half human-Half Angel, we get our power from runes" Jace pointed on the black marks on his forearm "and we are Protectors of the mundanes f-"

"You're half angel?" Rose asked laughing

"And your half vampire, I win here " He said glaring at her "We protect them from demons and rogue down worlders which are Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Fairies However some are good like Magnus" He pointed at Magnus who waved " He is a warlock. Werewolves are our allies. Vampires are annoying and Fairies are evil" Jace let out a breath and began again "The institute is a safe place nothing evil comes in there are wards that protect us, it is meant for only shadow hunters and good magic"

All of them sat in silence, Lissa spoke first "So, you have never met anyone like us?"

"Simon was a day lighter" Clary begun "He could walk in the sun light but could only drink blood like a normal vampire however he was immortal"

Jace looked around his eyes landed on Dimitri who was studying Jace's showing runes

"We have never met anyone like you before" Dimitri said looking up

"What does this mean?" Isabel asked Magnus

"Well, in my experience with you people, I suggest we stick together since there may be a threat" at everyone stunned expression Magnus continued "These two worlds aren't meant to collide, you both fort vampires together! Shadow Hunters and Dhampir aren't meant to do that"

"So we stick together?" Rose said "Doesn't that just draw attention to us?"

"And there might not even be a threat" Jace said

"Oh there is a threat alright" Magnus said " I can feel it"


End file.
